What To Do With A Hostage
by gayfic33
Summary: Veck has taken over the mall and is sick of Stuart's behavior so decides to take him to Victoria's Secret to teach him a little lesson of who's in charge.


**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FORUM TO MAKE REQUESTS OR HAVE ANY QUESTIONS!**

Veck and his pals have taken the over the mall, most importantly the bank. Stuart and other people at the bank at the time have been taken hostage.

"I need a pen!" Veck shouts as his pen runs out of ink.

"Here… um I have one." Stuart grabs the pen from his shirt pocket. "It's really nice so be very…" Veck grabs the pen from him and gets in his face.

"What were you saying?" Stuart is scared. "Stand up!" Now he's confused. "Stand up!" Stuart does so and Veck turns to his pal. "If they try to leave, move, or even talk... kill them."

"Where are we going?" Stuart is scared as Veck pulls him out of the bank and walks him through the mall. "Victoria's Secret?" Stuart asks as they walk into the store and Veck locks the doors up.

Veck then cuts the ties holding Stuart's hands together.

"Take your pants off." Veck begins walking through the tables, touching all the lace undies.

"What? No! Please no! I'm not gay man! Please man! Please!" Stuart begins to frantically speak.

"Shut up and take your pants off!" Veck points the gun towards Stuart.

"Okay." Stuart meekly says as he takes his pants off, his limp and small penis just sitting there.

Veck picks up pink lace panties and walks back over to Stuart, handing it to him. Stuart just stares at Veck, confused. Veck stares into his eyes until Stuart just puts the panties on. Veck then grabs Stuart by his tie and pulls him forward. He begins kissing Stuart with rage, his lips smacking into Stuart's, who is holding his lips together. Veck begins pulling Stuart's tie so harder that Stuart has to open his mouth to breath. Veck sticks his tongue down Stuart's throat, almost making Stuart want to vomit. Veck steps back, releasing the tie. Stuart begins coughing and is starting to sweat hard.

"God this stupid hairstyle of yours. It's just so…" Veck digs his hand into Stuart's hair.

"Please don't ruin my hair." Stuart begins begging.

"Really? Begging for your hair?" Veck is both confused and furious.

Veck then pulls on Stuart's hair and runs his hands forward, pushing his hair onto his forehead.

"No!" Stuart looks like he's about to cry.

"Really man? Crying about your hair?" Veck stops and takes his hands out of Stuart's hair before pushing Stuart into one of the tables.

Veck then walks up and puts his hands on Stuart's thighs. He slides his hands up to the panties, sliding his fingers across the lace, feeling himself get hot and bothered. He slides his fingers up the panties and slowly pulls them down just slightly before pushing Stuart's back to the table.

"Please man! Please! I'll do anything for you, just not this! Please!" Veck is sick of Stuart's begging and complaining.

"Shut up! For all this complaining I'm going to make this last longer and be much harder!" Veck slides his pants down and waddles up to Stuart.

"Please!" Stuart yells just before Veck shoves his penis into Stuart. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Stuart is panicking and Veck just smacks him in the face.

Veck begins thrusting with extreme force, the table rocking and almost everything falls off it. As Stuart begins to yell louder, Veck grabs some panties off the table and shoves it into Stuart's mouth. Veck rips open Stuart's shirt, buttons flying everywhere. Stuart is in major pain as Veck thrusts hard and grips onto his chest, squeezing hard and digging his nails into his skin. Stuart's ass is bleeding along with his chest. Veck doesn't slow down at all as He throws his coat off and begins thrusting faster, even though he is getting sweaty and tired.

"Veck... please…" Stuart is now crying and is feeling defeated.

"Fuck off man!" Veck shouts and in rage gets faster and faster until he begins to cum. "Fuck!" Veck shouts as he shoots out into Stuart.

Veck slows down slightly, but increases the strength of each thrust, smacking into the back of Stuart's hole. When he is done he slides out and let's go of Stuart, who immediately holds onto the table to keep himself standing.

"Damn you look like a mess." Veck laughs as he pulls his pants up.

Stuart just stands there crying as Veck walks up to him. As Veck places his hands onto his cheeks, Stuart flinches. Veck puts one hand into Stuart's hair, while the other caresses his cheek.

"I need you to fix yourself up. I can't do this again if you're not at your 100 percent."

"Again?" Stuart freaks out.

"Of course, but I only do it with hot guys, and right now you're not looking so hot." Veck kisses Stuart on the lips.

"You think I'm hot?" Stuart smiles for the first time, beginning to fix his hair. "I'm going to need some hair gel and a new suit then."

"Done."


End file.
